Highschool
by PianoPlayer123
Summary: Kagome is a miko - inuyoukai , she has been in hiding ever since her parents were murdered by Naraku, the power hungry demon 'lord'. Now, to for fill her deceased parents wishes she has to attend a elite school for supernatural beings, Kagome decides to conceal her demonic status in order to have a normal school life, but then again what is normal in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN Thanks for the reviews on the teaser chapter, I'm gonna try to regularly update this book. sorry for the wait I had to write the plan and stuff. I'll be updating chapter 2 soon cause this is a really short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Thick framed glasses obscured the stunning view of her azure blue eyes; her raven waist length hair was parted into curtains covering most of her porcelain smooth skin, markings of her inu-youkai heritage striped on her cheeks, wrists, ankles and hips in jet black – although most were unnoticeable under her new uniform. Her nose was buried in a brown dog eared book as she tilted her head to lightly rest on the cool window at the back of the coach; the seat next to her was empty, although it seemed everyone else was crammed into each other's personal space. Everyone avoided, even though they did not know her she could already hear the whispers and giggles such as how geeky she looked or what a Larry Loner she was. Good. Kagome had worked hard in order to place all of the concealment spells and charms on herself, she concealed her mighty aura the length of her claws and fangs had shortened to resemble that of a lower leveled dog demon.

You ask why she would put herself willingly to this situation. The answer is simple. All Kagome wants is peace – a moment where she isn't bombarded by tutors, wanting her to practice her reiki skills one moment and the next pointing a sword at her throat in mock battle, (not that she didn't enjoy a good spar here and there) and did she mention her parents' psychopathic murderer was on her heels that's pretty important too. She was fed up of all of it.

Finally a passage in her parents will became Kagome's salvation, her beloved mother and father had decided that at the age of eighteen she was to attend 'Taisho Elite Academy, for supernatural beings' – or TEA for short - as every member of her family had before her. Kagome's family used to be close with the Taisho's but after Naraku had murdered her parents her household devised the plan to spread word that an illness had taken the young mistress Kagome, therefore ending her bloodline. Maybe it fooled some but Kagome always had a sneaking suspicion that some outsiders knew the truth.

The shadow inu was pulled out of her inner musings when the coach jolted over a large rock making the vehicle sway, in doing so sliding the luggage at peoples' feet. Kagome shifted so she faced the window, watching as the rural surroundings whizzed past, they had traveled deep into the rural western lands – most likely to get away from prying eyes. As more time passed Kagome picked out a grayish blob on the horizon, the closer they got her enhanced sight picked up on four large spires reaching up into the cloudless sky, at the base of the thick pinnacles was a gargantuan castle like building. Further inspection reviled a large plot of barren land stretching half the length of the main structure, on that acres of earth were distinct shapes, some Kagome was sure were demons and humans fighting, random bursts of light (youkai and reiki no doubt) swirled around the foggy figures, maybe this was one of the classes the academy provided – battle training.

Suddenly the coach came to an abrupt stop, leaving everyone in a state of confusion; there were at least a couple miles to go before they reached the school. The sound of the doors pistons silenced everyone's babbling.

"Everyone out, just follow the trail set and you _might_ make it to the school. Good luck on your first exam." the gruff slightly amused exclamation of the driver caused a split reaction. Some students stayed silent and wide eyed, others looked ready to have kittens whilst some cockily started betting with their friends on who was going to make it to the school first. All the while Kagome closed her book, stood and went to grab her luggage.

"You don't need to take your luggage it will be transported to your dorm rooms." The drivers voice called out again. Whilst others got to their feet Kagome subtly made her way to the front doors, "Good luck girl, you're going to need it." the driver encouraged as she stepped away from the bus. Unfortunately his kind words only served to place a feeling of dread on her heart – this might be harder than she thought.

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Unedited, and I still don't own Inuyasha**

Everyone soon filled out behind her, the coach zoomed off into the far distance. Suddenly pulse of power rang through the air startling everyone before bright purple light surrounded her, an uncomfortable feeling in Kagome's gut grew as the world seemed to twist and turn in every direction.

Realisation hit the inu-miko as soon as she smelt the pungent aroma of damp soil and a multitude of wood – she had been teleported. Her inner beast whimpered in her head, as Kagome furrowed her thin eyebrows in question. She heard a howl in the distance; it seemed she wasn't alone in her confusion then.

In response to the call, a voice in a deep baritone that screamed alpha spoke like surround sound giving off the air of an omnipresent being.

"Students welcome. I am Inu no Taisho, Head of Taisho Elite Academy. This is your first test, you have two choices. The first is to fight, the second to hide – either way you have forty-eight hours to reach the portal that will take you to the academy and not be captured by assessors. Fail to meet these expectations and you will be immediately expelled. Good luck."

Silence. All sound stopped after Inu no Taisho had finished his speech, making her surroundings seem eerier and Kagome's heart beat faster. The tall trees seemed to stretch further to cover the already sparse light, the thick foliage crept closer to a claustrophobic extent and the humid air grew hotter.

Ignoring the slight hindrance her glasses and hair gave to her sight, Kagome pressed on at a slow almost hesitant pace. Her plan was to hide – what else could she do? If she were to fight and meet someone stronger than her – although highly unlikely – she could lose grip on her concealments and give her away. She would have to travel in a sedate walk in order to reach the portal at her expected time; she wanted to be late to make her seem as weak as her appearance but to meet the deadline.

Now deep amongst the trees she reached out her youkai and miko powers to find the portals aura and set her in the right direction, all the while discretely evading other students' senses. In this act she realised many people would be picked off by this test, on the contrary a handful showed magnificent power and strength that radiated of them in waves- these are the people she would have to be wary of. Kagome withdrew her aura and wrapped it impossibly close to her body then trudged on soundlessly towards the west.

Now only five miles away from her check point and estimably another twenty-four hours before she had to pass through the portal, Kagome wished she had brought her book. Though the terrain may have been difficult for a lower levelled demon or ill trained human, this test was a walk in the park for her.

She decided after a full day and night without rest now was the time to settle for at least ten hours before moving again. So finding a suitable tree Kagome gracefully leaped into the branches and vines and disappeared from sight. Once she was satisfied with her hiding place she closed her eyes, set her mental alarm clock and settled into a light, dreamless sleep.

Kagome was awoken by the sound of a feminine voice and two sets of light footfalls.

"I can't believe your father made you an assessor this year, it's so bothersome to have to fight such worthless beings, it's disgusting enough that they breathe the same air as us." a snide voice assaulted Kagome's ears followed by a high pitched laugh. "I mean, me and you could be doing something much more... fun." The voice purred seductively.

The owner of the voice passed under her tree, when Kagome recognised the woman her blood ran cold. Kagura – Naraku's daughter.

**AN: Hi guys, I'm going to update really soon, I had to cut this chapter short because I have a big test to revise for.**

**Keep reading Love PianoPlayer123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Unedited Hope you enjoy this chapter, please point out any mistakes and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha... *Sobs***

Kagome could do no more than pray that for the time she attended the academy to slip by Kagura's radar without giving herself away. Disgust and fear welled up inside her as the wind demoness pressed her bosoms into the silver haired male.

"Release This Sesshomaru at once woman, you are not worthy enough of a rut." He spat out darkly, giving Kagura an icy glare. On the other hand, with a pout Kagura _slowly_ extracted herself from the tall inu with a huff, continuing on her path – attempting to entice him with seductive swing of her hips - Sesshomaru looked on emotionlessly.

Kagome, feeling she had overstayed her welcome in the tree, silently slipped away to a safe distance to a clearing only a few miles away from the portal and hours until the deadline. She took off in a steady pace, looking calm and controlled, even though her mind was heavily troubled by Kagura's appearance...

Reaching out her aura, Kagome searched around the portal for anyone else. She found nothing except a small trap – most likely set up by a assessor – in front of the exit. The inu-miko easily disarmed it with a swish of her youkai whip, even though she had to dim down the power she used, by a lot.

The portal wasn't at all as grand as Kagome had expected, only a dull rectangular mirror framed in dark wood stood in the middle of a bare clearing. Whilst observing her surroundings Kagome did not notice the small bug climb up onto be neck until, _**'SLAP!'. **_She clamped her hand over the slight sting then pulled her hand away to inspect what had assaulted her innocent neck.

A flea, but a not just any flea, a youkai flea. Its beady eyes looked up at her in awe and complete shock. "I knew your mother," The four words that came from the little demon shocked Kagome immensely as panic flooded her veins, he knew her secrete she was doomed! Her first thought was to purify the youkai and be done with it, but not having a bad bone in her body she knew she couldn't – even if he was _a flea._ Instead she put on a scowl and bared her – not so sharp – but still intimidating fangs.

"You will tell no one, lest your become unattached to your body." The threat didn't come out nearly as scary as it would've in her unmasked form, but it still made the flea gulp.

"Fear not, my Lady, I swear not to tell a soul. But we were told you were dead, how is it you stand here now?" he questioned. Kagome smelt the truth in his words and relaxed a somewhat.

"Not here flea, we are too exposed, maybe later. What is your name?" she question politely.

"Myoga, I am an assessor this year. My Lady..." he trailed off obviously wanting her name.

"Kagome." She answered.

"I will meet you again, but for now time is running out, you must go through the portal." Without a leaving a second for goodbyes he jumped of Kagome's hand and disappeared into the foliage.

Taking heed to Myoga's word Kagome stepped through the mirror, the same twisting feeling growing in her gut as she was teleported to the academy grounds.

On entering the premises Kagome was stunned at the sheer size, the white marble walls stretched on for miles and reached high into the sky, the structure surrounded in neatly cut, green grass. A huge oriental dojo stood a distance away next to a large surface of dirt as big as a small forest. The whole place left her jaw unhinged and eyes wide. Completely oblivious of the sneers sent her way.

So caught up in her gaping Kagome didn't notice three others leave the portal behind her to join the other students, massing together in defined friendship circles before a raised platform. Only did her senses return to her after a sweet feminine voice called out from the stage. A woman adorned in fine silks with silver hair, one magenta stripe on each cheek and a blue crescent moon sat between her brows above her golden eyes. She was even more beautiful as the building behind her.

"Good after noon students, I am Inukimi – Inu no Taisho's mate – you will address me as 'My Lady'. Congratulations on passing the test, as host I will now assign you your rooms and servant," Lady Inukimi pulled a large scroll from her sleeve. And started calling names and rooms a servant coming to the students' side and leading them away. Kagome waited patiently, still discreetly observing the grand architecture. "Kagome Ono, room five west wing, Jun please accompany her."

Even after the small servant girl was now stood beside her, head bowed, Kagome gazed dazedly into space, not noticing she was the last person to leave. Lady Inukimi noticed though; "Miss Kagome?" she asked, finally gaining the girls attention.

Kagome snapped her head to look at the white haired demoness. "You're servant is waiting. You should rest, you look dazed." She said kindly. Kagome nodded and bowed politely, then began to follow the servant whose name she did not catch.

**A.N Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN This is unedited, and I'm not well so please point out where I've made mistakes, sorry for the late update, enjoy...**

**I don't own Inuyasha...**

This time when Kagome was lead through the academy doors she did not stand gaping like a fool to admire the beauty of the building, in favor of keeping up with her little inu servant, Jun. Though she had to give praise to the designer in charge, for the way the walls clashed in a battle of old and new, the glorious war scenes depicted in tapestries that hung neatly on the walls next to large oak doors as well as the blue and silver (the western families colors) scheme. Everything summed up to be the perfect balance of tradition and staying in trend with modern movements.

You could tell by the way the halls and staircases twisted and turned into a maze like structure that this building was a castle made in yonder years with the purpose of protecting its occupants. Kagome hoped the school provided a map, or else she'd end up in a constant detention for tardiness...

"We approach your chambers My Lady." Jun's small voice would've been missed by Kagome if she didn't have youkai hearing.

"Lead the way. And please call me Kagome." As soon as the words left her lips she regretted it, it was the first time Kagome had used her voice outside of her hide-away besides when she talked to Myoga he already knew she was a lady; although she had put on charms and concealed her power and aura her voice still held the tone of a true lady. It's not like she could help it, the manners had basically been beaten into her as a child.

"_**Too late now you idiot!"**_ Kagome's beast growled – already annoyed with being twice as caged away in her master's mind. At Kagome's reply Jun's eyes widened as she hurried her step even more to distance herself from Kagome, in fear of such a strong voice.

Soon the pair reached a door painted white, with bold black letters on the frame reading:

'_West Wing. Only Inuyoukai Permitted Entry' _

"P- please follow closely My La- Kagome." Jun said in an even meeker voice than before. Kagome opted for a nod, rather than scare the poor woman again with her voice. Looks like she was going to have to work on trying to find a spell to manipulate her voice into sounding less intimidating.

As the small inu opened the door Kagome's gut dropped. Another _portal_, oh how she was beginning to loath them. Jun disappeared into the flurry of glassy colors, despite the distaste she felt Kagome followed. As she passed through the threshold of the door she closed her eyes; waiting for the prickling feeling and twisting of her stomach to occur – when nothing happened Kagome opened her eyes behind the thick lenses and looked around.

Would this place seize to amaze her?

She stood next to Jun in the middle of a sparsely wooded area, the earth beneath their feet a healthy green, the air clean and in the distance were mounds of rolling hills dotted with random bunches of flowers. When Kagome discretely took a whiff of the air she could pick out several other inus in a five mile radius – it surprised the academy held so many, dog demons were known to be approaching extinction worldwide, most pups are killed in fear of the strength they will one day hold. How pitiful to kill an innocent pup because you feel threatened...

"This way please." Jun said, soundlessly walking eastward. Soon they reach a magnificent cave; the entrance was an arc formation of large boulders twined together with ivy vines, big enough to only just fit her true form through, the opening shimmered slightly because of an opaque barrier. Jun walked straight ahead until she came within a foot of the cave. "I am not permitted to enter your den, I will leave you to unpack and call when you must attend diner. Good day Kagome." Juns spoke whilst looking at Kagome's shoes, and then sped away before Kagome had a chance to say her thanks.

Cautiously Kagome approached the entrance, took a breath and walked forward hopping the barrier didn't malfunction and zap her. Lady luck was on her side it seemed as she easily passed through unscathed.

Inside seemed normal enough, a light hung from the ceiling illuminating the peach colored walls, white carpet, black leather settee; flat screen T.V and the desk with a chair in the far corner. Pleased with the first room Kagome moved to the white door and openly gaped.

From modern to positively stone aged. This room was obviously a bedroom; in the corner was a queen sized bed covered in a plush blue duvet – normal enough. What really caught Kagome's attention was the sheer size of the room, she could literally skip in her true form and still have a wide birth. With the piles of soft looking furs spread out thickly on the stone floor it looked like someone was expecting her to sleep in true form- maybe if she strengthen the barrier enough to conceal her real identity she would.

The now dubbed bedroom was dimly lit by youkai torches that flicked on and off when in contact with her aura. Further back where two other doors Kagome ran over with her youkai speed, as trudging over the masses of furs would've took forever.

Inside the door on the left was a relatively large closet again lit with an overhead light, her luggage on the floor next to two large oak chests in-between parallel wood shelves. Not wanting to have to come back later to unpack, Kagome quickly but neatly placed her belongings into designated spaces then left the closet.

When she ventured into the last door Kagome didn't hold back her excited squeal. _A hot spring! _In the center of the white tiled room was a steaming pool of water fed by a small waterfall. Neatly tucked away in the corner was a large shelf of bathing products next to it a walk in shower. As more steam blurred her glasses Kagome became more definite in her decision.

She dashed to the cave opening and stood just inside the barrier, for a second she studied her surrounding to make sure no one was near. Kagome then focused, slipping the spells, which kept her powers contained; temporarily away she concentrated on adding a translucent barrier over the entire inner cave. Finally, with some sweat on her brow Kagome had succeeded in making sure her powers are hidden from anyone outside her den. Now then, to the bath...

**A.N. Enjoy reading,**

**Love PianoPlayer123 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Surprise chapter! It's short today but I was board so... Oh well.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

With delicately clawed fingers, Kagome switched of the stream of water from the shower head. Her wet feet soundlessly moved towards the hot spring, first dipping in a dainty toe then slowly submerging herself into the steamy water. She sighed, tipping her head back to rest on the side of the spring whist staring unseeingly into the cream ceiling with her deep blue eyes.

Now her hair was pinned back into a tight pony-tail showing off her porcelain skin and intricate markings, her glasses in the closet and her powers unbound – she looked like a goddess.

Kagome sat in the spring for another half hour before she remembered Jun would be coming to get her for diner. Reluctantly, she climbed out and pushed her aura through her skin, simultaneously drying her skin then move out of the bathing area towards the closet.

Kagome first put on all of her charms; a anklet that melted into her skin like a tattoo and a pair of small studded earrings. After she put on her over sized school uniform and slipped on the chunky glasses, finally she released her hair from its confinement and draped the now dull black over the markings on her cheeks.

Just in time she felt a small brush against the barrier outside the cave. Kagome wrapped her brilliant aura around her tightly and sprinted across her bedding towards the 'living room'. When she got there she expected Jun, but in her place was the little flea demon from earlier.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, allowing him to jump onto her hand then turning back into the den and sitting on the settee.

All of a sudden he bowed, "I'm so sorry Kagome-sama!" he wailed, "He caught on right away, I had to!" the little flea had surprisingly large tears coming from his eyes.

"What? What happened Myoga?!" Kagome asked slightly panicked at the display.

Myoga then sobered a little, "My- my lord Inu no Taisho..." he trailed off mumbling the last part. "He, you have to understand Kagome, I had to tell him he is my lord!" Myoga was again sent into another crying fit on Kagome's hand.

On the other hand, Kagome was as stiff as a statue, did Myoga do what she thought he's done? "Myoga, did you tell Inu no Taisho, the principle of this academy my secret?" she asked in a deathly calm voice.

"I sincerely apologize Miss Kagome... but I did not tell him your name, only that there was a female from an established family in hiding here. I told him I had a vow to keep to you." Kagome relaxed a little, "But I fear he will now be taking measures to find you, please be careful." He pleaded.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the settee, she would have to be extra careful now. "Anything else Myoga?" she asked in a exasperated voice.

Myoga blushed a little and looked at her with big eyes "Would it be so much to ask for a small sip of your blood?"

"No." Kagome flicked the parasite all the way through the barrier and onto the ground outside.

**AN. Keep Reading**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; So sorry its late, I went abroad for Christmas with family, but here's an extra long one! **

**UNEDITED & I don't own Inuyasha **

Kagome sat soundlessly on the settee for quite some time, thinking of the burden Myoga's of words- the damned flea, before she felt Jun's aura approach. She sighed and reluctantly lifted herself from the cushion and walked outside her barrier.

"Hello Jun." Kagome greeted, in a much more toned down voice than before.

"My Lady Kagome." Jun bowed. She adorned a simple grey yukata, her brown hair tied into a tight bun and held a heavy looking box in her hands. Kagome looked at it curiously.

"I told you to call me Kagome. What is that, Jun?" she asked pointing at the box.

"You must wear it for special occasions whilst you attend the academy." Jun stated handing over the package.

With scrunched brows Kagome opened the box to reveal a silk kimono with a blue to white gradient flowing from top to bottom whilst small, navy crescent moons danced around the edges of the sleeves. The obi depicted intertwined flowers cradling a sleeping dog all embroidered in silver thread over black material. A master piece.

"Why have I been given such finery?" she asked stunned.

"It is customary for all inu's, and other canine species that attend T.E.A, to live as a temporary pack, this meaning you are under the care of Lady Inukimi and Lord Inu no Taisho" Jun kindly explained.

That explained the sign outside the portal; inu-youkai's don't like their pack territory to be crossed by outsiders.

"I hate to rush you, but we must soon depart to the dining hall soon." The little inu rushed out, Kagome would need to earn her trust bit by bit it seemed.

The miko-inu just nodded took a few steps back- just far enough so she could reach inside her new barrier- and carefully placed the box next to the entrance. After she looked at Jun, "Lead the way."

She did just that, lead Kagome out of the portal and back into the main building then once again through the maze like halls of the school – though this time Kagome took less time admiring her surroundings and more concentrating on trying to memorize the different roots they walked.

Soon enough the pair found themselves in front of a intimidating set of oak doors, the polished wood ingrained with a pair of fighting dogs – to the left was a small white plaque labelling the room inside; '_Dining Room'._

Whilst Kagome - who was once again awed - stood back, Jun moved forward to place her palm over one of the dog's large heads. Suddenly, as if a giant oni was pushing it, the doors heaved open on their own revealing a large expanse of neatly laid tables and chairs and a few seated people chattering away.

Unlike the rest of the school, this room was not European; many sets of low tables stretched across the room, accompanied by different colored pillows and silverware, each perfectly parallel to the one next. All except one, this table was considerably shorter than the rest but made up for its length via its positioning and silver lining around the outer edges. For, instead of being next to it was in front of, meaning it was in direct line of sight for everyone in the hall – the head table.

What Kagome didn't expect was for Jun to lead her straight towards the head table and point to a plush blue cushion at the right end.

"Please have a seat, My Lady; food will be served when the Lord and Lady arrive." Jun said whilst bowing deeply, and then left silently, leaving Kagome to face the sneers and scowls pointed in her direction.

"_Great. I'm the center of attention... What I'd give for a book right now."_ Kagome thought.

Eventually, as all the seats were taken up, Kagome noticed obvious collections of species. Tables seemed designated to specific breeds – maybe the canines weren't the only ones in 'packs' - she guessed that was why she was sat at the head table at the very end. She was the runt – the omega of the pack.

"_**How vile, you would let us be seen as such." **_Her beast hissed in her ear.

"_Hush. It's for the best." _Kagome soothed.

"_**As soon as we leave this place we will hunt that bastard Naraku down, even to our last breath..." **_Kagome's beast was interrupted by a booming voice. Suddenly the principle was stood behind his place with Inukimi next to him.

"Students, I welcome you again. Congratulations on passing the _first_ test. Tomorrow you'll all be attending your lessons; your servants will give you your schedules tomorrow morn." Inu no Taisho took a seat on the cushion. "Now I'm sure you're all hungry, please bring in the food!"

As he said this streams of servants flooded in through a side door placing a covered dish in front of every student, Jun also came up to Kagome and placed a dish in front of her. When Inu no Taisho nodded all of the silver lids were lifted releasing wafts of aromatic steam into Kagome's nose making her salivate. Not only was the smell heavenly but the presentation was divine; obviously made by superhuman hands.

On her plate sat three different meats all bleeding on the plate, fresh and warm, to the side a small salad also – the only cooked portion of the meal – a seasoned chunk of well done steak, well placed garnishes were placed daintily as a finishing touch.

As the chatter around the room increased, Kagome's eyes wondered. Every table had a different meal:

The humans had a balance of vegetables, meat and carbohydrates, whilst the canines had a primarily meat diet and the table with water based youkai had a plate full of fish. The school catered perfectly to all the different species needs.

Finally Kagome let her eyes travel back to her own food, she picked up her cutlery and savored the metallic tasting meat as it melted on her tongue. After all the food was gone and all the stomachs were full, Inu no Taisho stood once again.

"Tomorrow you will have time to explore the castle and grounds, but for today please go back to your territories and rest. I expect to see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

With that everyone dispersed with their servants trailing behind. Kagome was one of the last to leave with Jun leading her back into the portal.

When they got through the portal both women almost had a heart attack; as soon as they walked through the portal two inus in their true forms were fighting, blood dripping from both of their muzzles.

Suddenly Jun and Kagome were tossed aside like dirty cloths as the same man with long silver hair pushed passed them – _Sesshomaru. _

Upon feeling Sesshomaru's angry aura the scrapping pair halted and with a whistle of the wind reverted back into human form.

Two beautiful females stood in their place, on had brown hair the other black much like the coats of their inus.

"She started it! That mongrel said she's your intended mate! She's trying to steal my position!" the brown haired demoness screeched, so much so Kagome winced at the pitch.

"You bitch, how you dare call me a mongrel! I am royal and Sesshomaru is mi-"

Both demons were cut off as two identical hands wrapped around their throats. In a deathly calm voice Sesshomaru spoke.

"This one will take neither of you immature wenches as his mate." He tightened his hold for emphasis, "Understood?" Both nodded soundlessly turning their heads to the side in submission. He unceremoniously dropped them on their behinds with a thump. "Leave." He glared as the women scrambled away.

Even Kagome had to fight the urge to get up and flee at such a powerful voice but did nothing but sit as he walked away with a cold air surrounding him.

"_**That was hot."**_ Her beast unnecessarily commented.

"_Shut up you creep!" _She snapped back, a small blush rising on her cheeks as her inner self panted over the alpha vibe rising of the male that had already disappeared into the dimming distance.

Jun seemed affected also as she had a bright blush covering her face and shakily rose to her feet and led Kagome to her den, bid her goodnight and left.

Not even bothering to get ready for bed Kagome walked into her sleeping chambers stripped of everything and let her beast come forth, for the first time in a long time her eyes bled red and form grew to a gargantuan size as blue / black fur sprouting from her body.

Surprising enough the cave still gave her true for a wide birth, even as she did a tight circle on the layers of furs and settled down to sleep the night away.

**AN Hope you liked it, I'm not sure to think of this chapter, too much in one?... let me know xx**

**Love PianoPlayer123 **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the comments I love them all! 3**

An ear splitting howl almost had Kagome's gargantuan form jumping to hit the ceiling of her den. Panting in fright, Kagome slowly calmed as she understood the message within the howl in inu it translated as a great: **"Get up!" **

No doubt this was Inu no Taisho's way of awakening his 'temporary pack' – it might take a while to get used to.

Giving a little whine, Kagome stretched out her limbs and rolled her canine shoulders then, with a huff, focused on her human form and transformed in a flash of twisting pink and white light. She rubbed her tired eyes and covered a large yawn with her dainty hands and moved to the bathing area for a quick shower before properly rising.

Once Kagome was cleaned she emerged back into her sleeping quarters through a fog of steam, with a small towel wrapped around her already dry form. She then worked on putting on a fresh uniform and concealing herself for the day ahead. Today she would meet her teachers. Most excitingly she would meet some new people – maybe not as friends but an acquaintance is better than the corpse like people in her old home...

Like the day before she felt Jun's aura approaching the barrier. So Kagome slipped on her shoes and glasses then met Jun just at the mouth of her den.

"Good morning Jun." Kagome greeted politely.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well." Jun bowed.

"Yes thank you. Do you have my schedule?" just as she said so, Jun pulled out a small paper booklet from the sleeve of her pastel yellow yukata and held it out for Kagome.

Kagome nodded in thanks and opened the leather bound book. On the first page was her full name, schedule and map.

Today she would have:

Breakfast – 6:00am

Maths

Literature

Sciences

Lunch – 1:00pm

Health

Abilities Training

Club

Dinner

Free Period

Then curfew at 9:35 pm

Her eyes widened. That was a long day even for a demon, how would the humans cope with around fifteen hours work per day, this really was an elite school.

"Shall I lead the way to breakfast? I believe the chefs have made pancakes today." Jun said, obviously sensing Kagome's nervousness.

The dark inu nodded and followed the smaller one, safely tucking the book into a pocket on the inside of her skirt.

Kagome and Jun traversed the same long corridors and scaled the same stairs as yesterday until they reached the dining hall. Only this time the great doors were already wedged open and many pupils sat chattering with the people on their designated tables – it seemed some people had already made friends. It made Kagome feel both lonely and hopeful.

Kagome nodded to Jun, "Thanks, I know the way from here."

"I'll serve you when Inu no Taisho calls, My Lady." Kagome frowned at the 'my lady' but carried on towards the end of the main table either way.

After she had taken a seat she noted only three other inu-youkai filled the spaces at the moment. Two of which were the same females who fought from yesterday and the other one was the reason for the fight- calmly sipping tea and blankly staring into nothingness, though innocent enough Sesshomaru still seemed to emit an air of superiority.

Suddenly as if he sensed her gaze he turned to her and glared- so hard that Kagome thought her glasses might crack under the pressure. She quickly averted her gaze and shielded her face with a curtain of hair. Still she felt his glare on her. It felt wrong though; to submit so easily went against her instinct; it sent her beast into a growling fit.

Her beasts rant and Sesshomaru's glare seized when more students filled in and the noise in the room grew. Inu no Taisho entered the room last with Inu Kimi at his side; everyone bowed their heads as they passed by in respect, even Sesshomaru.

All was silent when Inu no Taisho cleared his throat.

"Good morning to you all. Today you will start your lessons and meet your teachers; I hope you will treat them with as much respect as you would your fellow pupils. I have the highest of hopes for you all. Now we may dine."

Like the day before a multitude of servants rushed in and placed platters before each person, in doing so filling the air with delectable aromas. Today, like Jun had said, sat a stack of pancakes drizzled in honey with a side of ripe fruits; also on a small side plate laid a few strips of raw game meat. The taste even made Kagome's beast go silent in content.

But all too soon the plate was clean and Kagome's bubble of bliss was popped. She almost wanted to pout when everyone was excused to lessons and there was no way she would be allowed seconds.

The inu demoness stood from the pillow and moved out with the crowd. She pulled out the book from her skirt and looked at the map; the maths department was in the east quarter of the school. Diligently she followed the small map, at some points having to turn back because she hit a dead end, no matter how frustrating Kagome had to give it points for the evasive battle technique.

Finally, after quite some time, Kagome reached the door she had been looking for, _'MATHS 1A'. _Kagome braced herself for a scolding on tardiness as she knocked on the door and turned the handle.

What was on the other side was... unexpected.

A single round of applause rang out in the _empty _classroom. "Only ten minutes and forty-seven seconds. That's a new record, I'm impressed."

Kagome looked astounded at the man perched on the edge of the front desk, looking down at a small pocket watch.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused.

The man in the white dress shirt and trousers looked up at her with amused green slatted eyes. Kagome unconsciously thought.

"I'm Mr Hebi, your maths teacher and you are?" _'Hebi, how fitting.'_

"Kagome Ono, sir." She replied.

"Take a seat and we'll see how long it takes for the others to arrive. Anyway as we wait, let's talk about the infinitude of primes!"

Kagome slouched back in her chair and hoped someone would show up soon.

**AN; Anyone else have/ had a crazy overenthusiastic teacher?**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


End file.
